Old Revenge
by John Silver fan
Summary: One of Iago's old enemies is still out for revenge. Cassim will get caught up in it. Will he be able to survive the enemy's fury?
1. Chapter 1

A large, magnificent, chestnut stallion leaped over a large sand dune, clearing it easily. 

"Whoo-hoo!" his rider yelled.

Cassim Ben-Hassan Al-Ababawa laughed a genuine laugh of pure joy.

A red and blue parrot flew alongside. He grabbed Cassim's cape and pulled himself onto the man's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Iago, c'mon. You're a bird."

"Yeah, but I'm _not_ made fopr traveling great distances in a short amount of time. Sabeek _is_."

Cassim chuckled.

They stopped in the rain forest. They came to a clearing with a deep, fresh pool of water.

They drank all they wanted then decided what to do next.

Cassim took the saddle and bridle off Sabeek so the stallion could graze more easily.

Then he pulled off his cape, shirt, and boots. His put his sword and Hand of Midas dagger on top of his cape and shirt.

Cassim stretched then slowly enetered the water.

Before long he was swimming easily around the pool.

The cool water felt good.

After a while he got out and stretched out on the grass in the sun to dry off.

Little did they know that they were being watched!


	2. Chapter 2

When Cassim awoke the next morning Iago was gone! 

"Iago"

Cassim searched the lair but didn't find his friend!

Upon having beeen the King of Thieves for twenty years, Cassim's tracking skills were amazing.

He quickly put those skills to work.

He tracked Iago back to the rain forest.

A giant, winged serpant had a hold of the parrot!

"Iago!"

The serpant and Iago looked over.

"Cassim?!"

None of them moved.

"Cassim, get out of here!"

Cassim snapped to attention.

"I'm _not_ going to leave you to be eaten by Malcho!"

Cassim drew his sword and charged!

"Cassim, no!"

Malcho struck Cassim back with one of his wings.

Cassim quickly took cover in the trees.

He took the bow that was on his back and put an arrow in it. He took careful aim and fired.

Malcho yelled in pain as the arrow cut across his face.

Cassim started to jumped to another tree.

"Cassim, look out!"

Iago's warning came too late!

Cassim cried out in pain as Malcho's razor sharp teeth sank into his stomach, chest, and back!

Malcho savagely shook Cassim then threw him to the ground!

Cassim lay on the ground, bleeding, and trying to breathe!


	3. Chapter 3

Iago stared at his friend in horror. 

Cassim finally managed to be able to breathe again, though it was quite painful.

He could only hope nothing had been damaged internally.

Gathering his strength, he rolled over and got to his hands and knees.

He stayed like that, waiting for his strength to return.

Suddenly, he coughed.

To his horror, he coughed up blood!

His stomach, internally, had been damaged!

Cassim knew nothing internally in his back had been damaged because he was able to get to his hands and knees.

Gathering what strength he had at the moment, Cassim slowly got to his feet.

He leaned heavily against the tree beside him, unable to stand on his own yet.

Iago was a little relevied to see that Cassim was on his feet.

Cassim coughed again, coughing up more blood.

When Iago saw that he instantly feared for his friend's life.

With his internal injury and coughing up blood, Cassim's life was at risk!


	4. Chapter 4

Malcho threw Iago into Cassim! 

Still weak and caught off guard, Cassim tumbled to the ground.

He hit the ground with a cry of pain.

Malcho used his wings to try to blow them away.

Adreaneline surging through his body, Cassim grabbed Iago, pulled him to him, and covered him, shielding and protecting him from the rocks, sticks, and other things blown at them by the wind created by Malcho!

Malcho was amazed at how tough Cassim was now that he was shielding Iago!

Finally, realizing it was useless to try any longer, he left.

Cassim let go of Iago, who moved away.

Weak from the loss blood, Cassim collapsed!

With the help of Sabeek, Iago took Cassim to the palace in Agrabah.

Once at the palace Iago started to go in to get help.

"Iago, wait."

Iago felt his heart tear at the weakness in Cassim's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me alone out here."

"Cassim, there's no way for me to..."

"Please, Iago."

Iago sighed.

"Okay."

Soon they were slowly making their way into the palace.

Cassim was amazed and impressed by Iago. Despite his tiny size, the little parrot was helping Cassim make his way towards the throne room!

They were about halfway there when Cassim nearly collapsed, using the wall to stop himself.

"Come on, Cassim. You've made it this far."

"I can't go much father."

"Come on. You can make it."

They continued on their way, Cassim growing weaker by the moment.

They were just outside of Aladdin and Jasmine's room when Cassim collapsed but managed to stop himelf by grabbing a large plant vase!

"Cassim, come on. We're almost there."

Then Iago noticed that Cassim was having a hard time breathing!

"I... can't... go... on."

"Cassim, hang in there!" Iago said louder than he meant to.

The door to Aladdin and Jasmine's room opened, and there stood Aladdin.

"Al!"

Cassim looked up to see Aladdin standing in the doorway staring at them with wide eyes of horror.

"Aladdin."

Then Cassim collapsed completely!

Aladdin darted forward and caught his father before he hit the ground.

The young prince lifted Cassim into his arms.

The fact that his father was taller and heavier than he was didn't matter now.

"Jasmine!"

Jasmine came out and gasped when she saw Cassim.

"Cassim! What happened?"

"Malcho." Iago answered.

Cassim's breathing became hoarse and labored. Now he was struggling just to breathe!

Iago, for the _first_ time in his life, began to cry!


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine gently hugged him, letting him bury his face in her shoulder and cry. 

"This is _all_ my fault. If it hadn't been for me Cassim wouldn't be like this."

"Iago, how did Dad get this far into the palace?"

"I helped him."

"You helped him?"

Iago nodded.

Before Aladdin could say another word Cassim coughed violently, coughing up quite a bit of blood!

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Aladdin shrieked desperately.

A few guards came running.

"Yes, Prince Aladdin?"

"Get the royal physician! Tell him to come the room across from mine and Jasmine's rght away! Hurry!"

"Of course."

The guards hurried off to do as they were told.

"Jasmine, take Iago to Abu, Genie, Carpet, and Rajah's room."

Iago lifted his head and looked at Aladdin.

"Please let me stay with Cassim."

"Iago, you've done enough. You saved his life."

After putting Cassim down on the bed, Aladdin noticed that blood stained his clothes!

"My gosh, he's _still_ bleeding! He's bleeding to death!" he muttered.

Aladdin couldn't believe it. Here was his beloved father, battered, bruised, beaten, and dying!

Watching his father suffer like that was almost too much for Aladdin!

Though he had hoped to be with his father when he died, he never wanted watch him slowly die, suffering _every_ last moment of his life!

Once the royal physician arrived Aladdin went to Genie, Abu, Carpet, and Rajah's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie were trying to get Iago to calm down. 

When they saw Aladdin, Iago flew over to him.

"Well?"

"Iago, the royal physician just got there. We're just going to have to wait until morning to find out."

Iago flew back to the pillow he had been sitting on.

"This whole thing is all my fault. If it hadn't been for me Cassim wouldn't be like this."

"Iago, you didn't know this was going to happen, and you did save his life by helping him get here."

Aladdin and Jasmine didn't go back to bed, they were too worried about Cassim and too busy trying to reassure Iago.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the royal physician came in. 

"How is he?"

"I don't know for sure. He isn't bleeding internally, but I need a special spice for his internal wound.. I must go and get it. Without it he _will_ die."

"May we see him?"

"Don't stay too long. He's very weak and in a _lot_ of pain."

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Iago went into the room Cassim was in.

He looked over and gave them a weak smile.

"Hey, guys."

Cassim's clothes, except for his pants, were laying on the couch.

Iago landed near Cassim's head.

"Cassim."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

The parrot burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened. If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be like this."

"Iago,..."

Cassim paused, wnincing.

"... you saved my life last night. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But,..."

"Iago, there's _nothing_ to be sorry about."

Cassim winced again.

"I owe you my life."


End file.
